Broken Strings
by EAMC-iloove
Summary: Before i let you go, please let me hold you for the last time : NxM SONG FiC. ONE SHOT :D
1. Mikan's POV

**BROKEN STRINGS**

**

* * *

  
**

I made another ONE SHOT! :D and this story is dedicated to all the readers who read and drop a reviews to all my stories especially, **bold brunette**. This is a song fic ONE SHOT. Hope you'll like this fic of mine! And please, pretty please, drop a review! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE GAKUEN ALICE JUST THIS FANFICTION STORY AND I ALSO DON'T OWN THE BROKEN STRINGS SONG. :D**

**

* * *

  
**

It was a boring sunny morning for me. I was walking in the corridors with my dear close friends and best friends. It was actually very silent while we were walking when we suddenly heard a scream. I was a little startled when I heard a girl's piercing scream.

"What the hell was that?" I mumbled.

Then many screams and shouts had followed. They we're screaming some names that really is very familiar to me.

"RUKA NOGI! WE LOVE YOU!" I heard a slut screamed on top of her lungs.

"NATSUME HYUUG! MARRY ME!" another whore screamed. I rolled my eyes. The most famous guys in our campus had just arrived in our school.

The girls made a big space for _the_ Bad Boy, Natsume Hyuuga and _the_ Prince Charming, Ruka Nogi. They are the most famous and the most handsome and I may say, the hottest boys in our campus. They even had a fan club and my close friend here, Sumire Shouda, was the president.

"Why aren't you screaming?" Koko, Sumire's boyfriend asked her.

Sumire shook her head. "I resigned, yesterday."

"Why?" Anna asked.

A grinned form in Sumire's lips. "I love Koko, more."

I chuckled at the blushing face of Koko. Who wouldn't blush? You being love more before the two most elite students in this campus. That's a privilege.

"Ehem. Alert. Alert." I heard Nonoko had a false cough.

I turned my head on my right side. There was Natsume Hyuuga, looking at me…with those fascinating crimson eyes. I looked at him back and we had our staring moment.

_**Let me hold you  
For the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again**_

No one saw it, but he gave me a small sad smile. And I can fell my heart breaking into two pieces. I can feel my heart beating so fast but at the same time slow. I can feel my intestine to be out in my stomach. I can feel the tears in the tip of my eye ready to fall. I shook my head, glared at him, and looked away.

_**But you broke me  
Now I can't feel anything  
**_

Hotaru held my hand. I looked at her then smiled my fake smile. I have been using this smile for a month now and it had been a good mask for me to hide those pains and tears that had been the only thing that I have felt since we broke up.

Yes, Hyuuga Natsume is my ex boyfriend, my ex lover and my ex _bestfriend._

"Are you ok?" Hotaru asked me.

I nodded. "Yea," I made my smile bigger. "Let's go."

They all nodded and we started to go to out next class.

_**When I love you,  
It's so untrue  
I can't even convince myself**_

When we arrived at the classroom, we immediately went to out respected places. And to my displeasure, I am seated beside him.

Narumi arrived after a minute we all arrived. He started his class and we talked about poems. He babbled things that I wasn't even listening. I was sleepy right now and because of that, I had my little slumber that I truly regret.

"_Natsume, I… have something to tell you." Mikan stammered._

_Natsume was reading his manga. Noticing Mikan's voice, he closed his manga and looked at her. They are in their Sakura tree. Their tree. The place where they swore to be together forever. Where they confessed their loves from each other. Where they can show their love from each other and the place where they'll have their broken hearts._

"_What?" Natsume blankly said._

"_I think…this isn't…working." She said while trying to stop those tears that's threatening to burst out in her eyes._

_Natsume was silent. Mikan did not wait for Natsume's reply. She continued what she wanted to tell him._

"_We…I…think this isn't good for us…anymore…" she said softly "I…Youichi and Aoi had just broke up…Your mom and my mom…loathed each other…" tears are now falling in her eyes. "Ruka and Hotaru…hated each other now…"_

"_What—do…you mean?" he asked her, fearing of what he'll hear next._

"_We…need to...break up." She was trembling when she said those words._

"_Tell me, you're joking." Natsume sat up and held Mikan's shoulder. "Tell me."_

_**When I'm speaking,  
It's the voice of someone else**_

_Mikan let her self be freed in Natsume's grasp and shook her head. "No, I'm not." She calmed her self. "This isn't right anymore. I…don't want to hurt our self anymore. This…isn't…right."_

"_Mikan," he held her chin and made her looked at him. "Don't you love me anymore?"_

_She avoided Natsume's eyes and titled her head._

"_Tell me straight from the eyes!" Natsume shouted._

_She mad a emotionless face and looked at Natsume's crimson eyes. _

"_No, I don't love you anymore." She coldly said._

_**Oh it tears me up  
I try to hold on, but it hurts too much  
I try to forgive, but it's not  
enough to make it all okay**_

_"You're right." Natsume emotionlessly said. "We aren't meant to be. I never really love you. You're just a slut in my life. You, your mom and you brother and you bestfriend, they're just a pest in my life, our life. So fine! FUCK OFF! I don't need you anymore!" he coldly and harshly said to her._

_Mikan slapped his face very hard. She looked coldly at her, like she was Hotaru or maybe worst from Hotaru. "You know Hyuuga, you'll regret saying those words. And I promise, you'll regret loosing me because you can never find someone like me, who is very stupid for loving someone like you." With that she ran away from him._

"Mikan,"

I was startled when someone called me. I opened my eyes and looked at the person who called me. And it was Narumi, damn.

"Sensei…"

He smiled at me. "Don't worry, I'm not mad." I sighed. "But because you and Hyuuga slept in my class, I want you to both make a poem and present it 10 minutes before the class ends, ok?"

I groaned. I hate poems. "Fine." I muttered.

Natsume groaned as well. Well, we both hate poems, so much.

I started to write poems and I'm not sure if what to write. Then I got an inspiration. Oh well, it's the only choice.

After 20 minutes, I was finished with my poem writing. Oh god, it really sound sucks. Then Narumi smiled at me. "Shall we?" he said.

I stood up and went infront of the class. I sighed then held my notebook tight.

_**You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything that your  
heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real**_

Here I am with out you. Like always.  
I miss you always. Yet this time I think it will never be.  
I had you once, twice. Time and time again. I love you.  
I love you to much to tell you no.  
I love you to much to let you go.  
I never left you because I love you, I always thought like the past  
maybe we would end up together again. Yet I guess not.  
Yurt love once was for me but not anymore.  
You hurt me I hurt you, I cant change the past either can you.  
Some time's people change but I guess we'll never know.  
What you do is what you do but while you where gone

I always loved you even if you think not.  
I don't want to lose but if you want to call it quit then I guess I lost you.  
Just remember i love you and I'll always be here for you.  
Whenever you need some one, call me.  
Whenever you want some one, I'll be the one you can come to.  
I'll come to you.  
I love you.

I sighed when I finished my poem. And now tears are now visible in my eyes and it was ready to fall. I look in Natsume's eyes. He was looking at me with those sad eyes of his. Then I cleared my throat then smiled. You know, sometimes you just have to smile, pretend that every things okay, hold back the tears and just walk away.

_**Well the truth hurts,  
And lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before**_

**RING! RING!**

When the bell rang, I immediately went to the Girl's CR. I can't handle it anymore. I just wanted to let all my tears burst so I can feel the numbness again. The feeling that I have just felt thru out this month and maybe until I die.

I put my hand in my mouth, trying not to sob. What if someone will hear me and report it to Hotaru? She'll kill me. She wanted me to open up but I just can't. I don't want her to seei'm weak. To see me crying like a little child who lost it's favorite toy.

I leaned my back in the wall and wiped my tears but every time I do it, tears just still kept flowing freely. I can feel the wetness in my face. Why can't I just forget him? I wanted this thing. I wanted him out of my life, but why can't I be happy?

_**Oh what are we doing  
We are turning into dust  
Playing house in the ruins of us**_

I slapped my self. Yea, I know. You think I'm stupid but yes I did it. I slapped my self hard. Forget him, Mikan. Forget his name, his face, his kiss and his embrace. Forget the way he used to talk to you, to look at you with those loving crimson eyes. How he called you nicknames that annoys you so much. Forget the way he call your name, lovingly. Forget the first time you made him laugh and smile. Forget the sweet words he says on you. Forget the way he said that he love you so much.

That won't happen again, Mikan. No, it won't.

_**Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last  
train when it's too late**_

I calmed my self down. I needed to go the cafeteria right now before Hotaru will search for me. I washed my face and wiped those wet features in my face. I smiled in front of the mirror and went out to the cr.

When I closed the comfort room's door I felt someone's presence in my back then I felt someone grab my wrist.

I looked at that someone and it's Natsume.

"Hyuuga?" I gasped.

"Let's talk." He coldly said.

He drag me to our Sakura tree. It's been a long time since I've went here. I have avoided this place a long time now, for the fear to remember every moment that I spent with him, here in this place.

He stopped walking when we arrived their, I stopped also. He let go of my wrist and face me.

"What do you want from me?" I coldly said while glaring from him.

_**Oh it tears me up  
I try to hold on, but it hurts too much  
I try to forgive, but it's not  
enough to make it all okay**_

He sighed. "I can't take this anymore! I…still love you, so much, Mikan and I missed you more than you'll ever know." He stated clearly.

I was a bit taken aback of what he confessed from me. Am I dreaming? Does he really miss me?

"Natsume…"

"I know, I've hurted you but I swear, I never meant those words. I was just hurt and angry when you said those words to me." he sadly said.

Is this really Natsume Hyuuga in front of me?

"Natsume?" was all I can say. "I…I…"

He held my hands and my heart started to beat fast. "Do you still love me?"

I sighed. Time for confessions. "My plan…was to forgive and forget. To forgive my self on loving you and forget that I have love you." I looked at him straight in the eyes. "But neither one of them, I can't accomplish."

He smiled, the smiled that I missed so much. He hugged me tight and kissed my lips. Oh, how I miss this kisses and hugs. I respond in the kiss. I love dearly. Then we broke the kiss.

_**You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything that your  
heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell something that ain't real**_

"But…" I started. "We can't be back together."

His smiled turned upside down. His hand fell into my arms and his happy eyes turned into a dull one.

"Why?" he asked me.

Guess I need to tell him everything. "Natsume," I started. "I have…leukemia," I said.

_**Well the truth hurts,  
And lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before**_

He was frozen on my confessions. Yes, I have a leukemia and I was going to die. I only have a month or so to live.

"Is…that the reason…why…" he trailed off.

I nodded. "Yes, that's the main reason."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Tears are now dropping in my chocolate eyes. "Because…I don't want…to hurt you…"

I held his hands and dropped it. I tiptoe and leaned closer to his face. I kissed him in the lips, my last kiss.

"I love you," I softly said. "I love you so much."

I know it would hurt so much to tell him that I still love him but I never regret it. I want him to know before I die that I love him. I love him yesterday, today and tomorrow.

"I love you too." He answered. I smiled at him. "I can…I can be with you even if you…"

I cut him off. I shook my head. "No, Natsume. I want you to be happy. Don't just waste your time just to be with me. I'm going to die. I want you to spend the rest of your life happy with someone else." I smiled and hugged him. I immediately let him go. "I will always be your guardian angel. I love you even if I'm with God."

I started to run away from him. And I was now crying and sobbing again. It hurts me so much to leave him like that. He was hurt and I am also. We are both broken right now but I know he can move on. I want him to be happy. I don't deserve him.

_**But we're running through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When we both know it's too late (too late)**_

I arrived in my house. My mother saw me crying and she ran towards me.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked me.

I shoved her away and ran up to my room. I closed the door and locked it. I closed the binds and curtains. I grab the frame; it was my only photo with Natsume and I. I lay down in the bed while crying. I looked at the photo and hugged it.

_**You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything that your  
heart don't want to feel  
I can´t tell you something that ain't real**_

"Natsume," I sobbed his name.

All I can feel right now is pain, numbness and hurt. I just wanted to die right now so I can't feel the pain. They were right, love is slowest form of suicide. God, just kill me and so I can stop feeling this pain.

I heard my phone ringing over and over again. Maybe it's Hotaru or Natsume or I don't know. Then my mom kept banging the door and shouting to me to open it. But I don't care of what they're doing. I just want this pain go away. I just don't care anymore.

_**Well truth hurts,  
And lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before**_

I can feel my heart pumping so hard, beating so fast. I can feel my blood rushing so fast. I can't breathe. I held the frame so tight and hugged it on my chest. I also pressed my chest. I can't breathe. Is this a sign?

I looked at the frame and a small faint sad smile appears on my face. I kissed it and hugged it back.

"I love you Natsume." was all my last words before I went to my deep sleep that I am sure I'll never woke up _again_.

_**Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

:that's the end of my ONE SHOT! I hope you like! THANK YOU FOR READING iT!

I hope you'll drop a review! THANKS!

**REVIEWS PELASEEEEEEEEEE!**

**THANKS!**


	2. An:

**BROKEN STRINGS**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N:** Thank you for those who dropped a review in the story **Broken Strings**. Also to those who made it their favourite and story alert and now to those who love this story I need your advice slash your opinion.

Some pf the readers want a sequel on this but based on Natsume's POV. So what do you think? Will I put a sequel on it or not? Drop a review and tell me what you think about it! So I can update fast or if you don't like, it's okay with me.

Thank you! Thank you Thank you!

Xoxo,

_EAMC – iloove_

_

* * *

  
_


	3. Natsume's POV

**BROKEN STRINGS**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/n: **Here's the sequel of Broken Strings but this time, like you've requested is Natsume's POV. And I want to grab this chance to thank the people who requested on the Broken String's sequel. Namely: **sakuraaimer, Xxdarkness-angelxX, the-crazeh-one, my sissy – boldbrunette, f, An Identified Nobody, Lost Wingz** thanks you so much! So here it is, I hope you'll like it.

**Disclamier: **I don't own the Gakuen Alice and the Broken Strings song.

* * *

It was a peaceful morning right now. The robins are chirping happily like their humming a beautiful song. The tress and flowers are dancing with the air and you can smell the fragrant aroma of the flowers. The sun is shining brightly above and that made this day hot but beautiful.

I was walking alone right now, in the place were a lot of memorable things have happened to me and this place was called the Alice Academy. Alice Academy was the most prestigious school in Japan. The richest and the smartest student in Japan are only found in this Academy. Alice Academy is owned by the famous Hyuuga clan. The Hyuuga clan has many fortunes in Japan, so they're really the powerful clan in the whole Japan.

And I am the currently owner of all this fortunes, Natsume Hyuuga – the legendary incarnation of Adonis. The known coldest and scariest guy in Japan. No girl cannot be swoon over me, no one. Not until Mikan Sakura arrived in my life.

I smiled when I remember her. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life, more beautiful that Helen of Troy, more beautiful than any Goddess in this world.

I arrived in my favourite spot here in the academy – the Sakura tree. I've always love this place. It's so peaceful and calm and it's the most special place in my life. I sat down and leaned in the tree. I sighed, this place was always my favourite, this was always my happy place but this also the place were my heart was first broken.

I closed my eyes and sighed again. I tried to reminisce the good things that happened to my life and I always smiled whenever I remember it but when I remembered the scariest thins in my life, I felt my heart shattered but I still continued remembering those memories in my life.

-----

I was sitting in our limousine, listening to my iPOD. I was trying to sleep but I can't sleep thanks to my bestfriend and sister here who keep chit chatting about nonsense. Yeah, I was on my way to our school and every morning I always go with Ruka Nogi, my bestfriend and Aoi Hyuuga my idiot sister. We are actually four but a month ago the four was changed into three.

I shooked my head and opened my eyes. I removed my Ipod and stuffed it in my bag. I looked at Ruka and Aoi they we're talking and I notice they were really serious, they didn't even notice that I'm looking at them now.

"What happened? I thought you do love each other. You told me you'll love her until forever?" My sister said with a little sadness in her voice.

Ruka sighed and patted Aoi's head. "Aoi, what I said about loving her forever is true. But sometimes not every time that the people you love is always the people you end up with, just like you and Youichi."

Aoi became sad and tears were now ready to fall in her eyes. She looked at Ruka and hugged him. "Yea, you're right. Though I love Youichi so much and I know that he loves me too, we still need to separate." She started to sob and hugged Ruka tighter. "I still can't believe that we're done, Ruka. I still can't believe."

Ruka hugged her back and patted her back. "It's okay, Aoi. If you're really for each other Youichi will come back to you, Okay? Maybe it isn't the right time for us."

Aoi broke the hug and looked at Ruka. She wiped her tears and smiled at Ruka. "You're right, Ru-chan. I still believe that Youichi and I are going back together and when that comes I know you and Hotaru-chan will be back also…" she looked at me. "And Na---Natsume?" she gasped. "You're awake?"

I nodded. "Yeah, will you stop you're serious moment there. It's disgusting." I annoyingly said.

Ruka and Aoi laughed and I rolled my eyes. Okay, for the people who didn't understand what the two idiots are talking about I'm gonna explain it to you. Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Imai, the famous Ice Queen is in a relationship for more than a year but a month ago they broke up with unknown reason. While my sister here, Aoi Hyuuga is in a relationship with Youichi Sakura for a year but like Ruka and Imai they broke up a month ago. It's weird right? They broke up in the same month.

"Sirs and Ma'am, we have arrived." Our driver said. The maid and the other body guard went down and opened the door. We went out the car and entered the academy and as expected all the girls were shouting and screaming our names. Tch. Typical.

"RUKA NOGI! WE LOVE YOU!" I heard one if the crazy whores screamed. Ruka being the gentleman smiled at her and guess what? Yea, she just pass out.

"NATSUME HYUUGA! MARRY ME!" another crazy whore said. I ignore her but still she kept swooning around. I don't get them. Why would they love a guy who kept ignoring them? Stupid.

I looked around and notice Aoi was gone. I looked at my left direction and she was there, talking with Youichi. I saw Youichi hug her then he walk away. Youichi was Aoi's first love. Aoi likes him so much for she thinks Youichi resembles me. Cold, rude, arrogant, silent but deep inside there's a soft stop.

I notice the girls are making a big space for Ruka and I. I scanned at my surrounding and notice that Shouda is nowhere to be found. Not that I care for her, she was actually has the loudest voice whenever she screams our name.

Ruka and I started to walk when I notice Ruka wasn't looking on his way, he was looking at the right side of the corridor. I followed his gaze and there he was looking at Hotaru Imai. When I look at her she was looking at Ruka then when she notice I was looking at her she look at way and looked at the brunette that was beside her.

And there their was, a beautiful brunette tilting her head on her right side, on my side. When she looked at me and our eyes met. I was lost in her innocent brown eyes and I know she was also lost in my crimson eyes.

After how man seconds of looking at each other, I smiled at her. A small sad smile. I made sure no one saw it. No one should see me smiling, I mean, I am Natsume Hyuuga and I am known as a guy who never smile. I know, you're mad at me for my pride but I can't help it. Stupid damn pride.

I really want to go to her and hug her and kissed her back. Tell her how much I still love her and ask her to be with me again because she's the only girl that I've ever love. She's the only person that made me feel this magical feeling.

Mikan is the girl that I've ever love. She's my first love, my first girlfriend, my first bestfriend – Ruka's second and now, she's my first lover. She's everything my first. And right now, she's currently my first ex lover, ex girlfriend and ex bestfriend.

I saw Imai muttering some words to her and she nodded. They started to go to their next class.

"Natsume," Ruka called me.

I gave one last look and Mikan and lookedat Ruka. "What now?" I coldly said.

He chuckled at me. "Let's go before you do anything crazy to Mikan."

I smirk. "Oh yeah, or maybe you do something not for young people to Hotaru, here in the corridors."

H glared at me. "Shut up. Let's go." He started to walk away and I followed him.

When Ruka and I arrived at the classroom, Mikan and her friends weren't there. All the girls greeted us and some boys bowed on us while the assholes just look at us with pure jealousy.

"Natsume and Ruka," Narumi greeted us with a smile. He's our adviser and the famous King of the Gays here in the Academy. "Good to see you coming here in the classroom early."

Ruka smiled at him while I just ignore here. I walked pas them and I sat on my sit. Narumi was arranging his stuff and preparing for our class when the door opened. I looked at the door and it was Mikan and her friends. Mikan didn't looked at me, like she used to do. She just sat on her sit, which is on my side. Yeah, I'm still lucky. I can sit beside her.

The class had started and as usual, I just sat down on my sit, my feet on top of my table and I was reading my manga. It was really my habit since I was a kid and no teacher can scold me with this habit. After all, I own this school and I can fire them, whenever I want.

Honestly, I can't concentrate on reading this boring manga. I was distract by Mikan who was sleeping soundly. She loves sleeping in class, especially on Jinno's period and that's why she always get detention but thanks to me, she hasn't have one detention.

I always save her from the teachers and bullies. I can't just stand there, looking at her being punish and hurt. Then I remember when I save her from detention, she was really mad.

_I was on my way on the Sakura tree. I'm really sleepy right now. I just came from the football practice and all I want to do was rest and have a peaceful afternoon._

"_Natsume!" a piercing cheerful called my name._

_I stop on my tracks and turned around. I saw Mikan walking towards me while stopping her foot and she looks really mad. Her hand are on her hips and she was glaring at me. What did I do now?_

"_What?" I said while yawning._

"_Don't what me!" she angrily said. "Why did you save me from Jin-Jin?!"_

"_Why are you angry with that?" I mockingly said. What a stupid kid, shouldn't she be thanking me?_

"_Don't answer me with a question, Natsume Hyuuga!" she pointed her index finger on me. "Now tell me why did you save me!"_

"_I save you because I want to." I yawned again. "I'm sleepy now, so leave me alone."_

_I was about to walk away when she garb my arm. I raised my eyebrow and looked at her. "What now, Apples?"_

_She blush in embarrassment. "Stop calling me that! You pervert! Didn't I just tell you not to save me from detentions or what? I can handle my self. And besides I know I was wrong on sleeping on Jin-Jin's class so it was right that I am punished, you fool!"_

_I leaned closer to her and smirked. "If it was wrong, then why are you doing it all over again?" _

_She was stunned on what I said. "Well, umm…" she stuttered._

"_Do you really want to be save, huh?" she blushed more. "Don't worry, even if the punishment to you is to die, I'll still save. I'm going to trade my life for you."_

_She was shock on what I said. Geez, I slipped again. What a cheesy quote I said._

"_Natsume," she whispered._

_I walk to her and wrap my arms around her. She looked at me than she blushed. "Wha…What are you…doing?"_

_I leaned closer and kissed her on the lips. She was shocked at first but then when I wrap my arms on her waist, she snaked her arms on my neck, and we had our passionate kiss back then._

'Mikan.." I heard a voice called Polka.

Polka opened her eyes and looked at Narum. She looked startled and nervous.

'Sensei…" she managed to say.

He only smiled at Mikan. "Don't worry, I'm not mad." I saw Mikan and sighed and Narumi glanced at me. "But because you and Hyuuga slept in my class, I want you to both make a poem and present it 10 minutes before the class ends, ok?" What the hell? I didn't even sleep. I glared at him. Me making poems? What am I? A poet?

Mikan groaned and muttered. "Fine." I groaned as well and she started writing poems. Narumi looked at me then pointed my notebook. I glared him and started to scribble some words.

After 20 minutes, I haven't finished my work. I only finished one line. Well, it's not my fault, I'm no good at poems, that's the only thing I can't do.

I observe Mikan was finished with her poem. Narumi smiled at her and said. "Shall we?"

She stood up and made her way to the front of the class. She sighed and held her notebook tight. As she made her way to the front, Narumi went to my side and sat at Mikan's sit.

"Listen carefully to her poem, Natsume." He slowly said.

I looked at him. "And why would I do that?"

Narumi didn't looked at me. He just focus on looking at Mikan. "Just do what I said."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Mikan, who was about to start her reading her poem.

Here I am with out you. Like always

_She started her poem. When she said those line, it was like she was saying it to me. No, Mikan, you're wrong. I'm still here for you, like I always did._

I miss you always. Yet this time I think it will never be.  
I had you once, twice. Time and time again. I love you.

_If you miss me, Mikan. You just don't know how I miss you badly right now._

I love you to much to tell you no.  
I love you to much to let you go.

_Then why did you hurt me, like that? Why did you let me go and break my heart? Why did you just finished our relationship like that?_

I never left you because I love you, I always thought like the past  
maybe we would end up together again. Yet I guess not.

_Tell me, why did you leave me? Bleeding and alone. I also believe that we would still end up together again, maybe not now but in the right time._

Yurt love once was for me but not anymore.

_You're wrong, idiot. You are the only girl that I've love, wholeheartedly. Every beat of my heart, it screams your name._

You hurt me I hurt you, I can't change the past either can you.

_Yes, we can't change the past but we can still correct those mistakes we've done in the future._

Some time's people change but I guess we'll never know.  
What you do is what you do but while you where gone.

_I never change Mikan. You're still the person, I love._

I always loved you even if you think not.  
I don't want to lose but if you want to call it quit then I guess I lost you.

_I never wanted to call it quit, Polka. You don't know how it pained me when you left me. I always loved you too, Mikan. Always have and always will._

Whenever you need some one, call me.  
Whenever you want some one, I'll be the one you can come to.  
I'll come to you.

_I know that. You were always my little shining start that brightens up my darkest night and that's why when you left; there was no little shining start that brightens me up._

I love you.

_I love you too, Mikan Sakura._

I looked at her and I can't hide the sadness that is visible in my eyes. She looked at me and I realize that her tears are ready to fall. I wanted to stand up there hug her and wipe her tears away bit this fucking pride won't let me. She cleared her throat and smiled, a fake smile. I know all this time she was faking her happiness and smiles. I know the true smile of Mikan Sakura because it's the smile that makes my day complete.

**RING ! RING !**

When the bell rang she immediately ran out to the classroom. I stood up as well and followed me but an arm stop me. Whoever that person is, I'm going to kill him/her.

I looked at the person and it was Narumi. He shook his head but I shover his hand away.

"I need to talk to her." I hissed angrily. "Leave me alone."

He shook his head again. "She need time to think."

I pushed him and ran outside the classroom. I looked at my left then to my right. She was nowhere to be found. Then it struck me, she sometimes hide herself in the Girl's CR. I ran there, fats. I need to talk to her.

As I ran on the girl's cr, I remember the day she left me and the day that I made a very big mistake.

_I was reading a new manga right now in the Sakura tree. I was with my girlfriend right now._

"_Natsume…I have something to tell you." She stammered._

_Her voice was nervous and shaky so maybe it's really important. I closed my manga and looked at her. I notice that she was in the verge of tears._

"_What?" I blankly said._

"_I think…this isn't…working." She said while stopping her tears to fall. What is she talking about? Is she breaking up with me? No, she can't just leave me. No._

_I was about open my mouth to stop her but she was the one who talked first. _"_We…I…think this isn't good for us…anymore…"she softly said that I can't even hear it anymore. "I…Youichi and Aoi had just broke up…Your mom and my mom…loathed each other…Ruka and Hotaru…hated each other now…"_

_I was silent for a little moment. Then it struck me, she's really breaking up with me. I felt my heart sank when I thought of it. _"_What—do…you mean?" I asked her. Wrong, I shouldn't have asked that. It'll just break my heart of what she'll answer on my question. Stupid Hyuuga!_

"_We…need to...break up." She trembles as she said those words and my eyes went wide when she said it. _

_I sat up properly. "Tell me, you're joking." I held her shoulder. "Tell me." No, no, Mikan. This is probably one of her pranks. She's just having her revenge when I peak her underwear early this morning. Yeah, this is probably just a joke._

_She freed her self from my grasp and to my horror, she shook her head. "No, I'm not." Why is she doing this doing to me? Why? "This isn't right anymore. I…don't want to hurt our self anymore. This…isn't…right."_

"_Mikan." I held her chin and made her looked at me. "Don't you love me anymore?"_

_She tried to avoid my eyes and tilted her head._

"_Tell me straight from the eyes!" I shouted. _

_She made an emotionless face. Like she isn't Mikan anymore, she isn't the Mikan I love anymore._

"_No, I don't love you anymore." She coldly said. My heart broke into pieces when she said it. It was like my heart sank in the deepest and darkest ocean. My whole world stopped when she said it._

_I lost my control and made my biggest mistake. "You're right." I emotionlessly said. "We aren't meant to be. I never really love you. You're just a slut in my life. You, your mom and you brother and you bestfriend, they're just a pest in my life, our life. So fine! FUCK OFF! I don't need you anymore!" I harshly said to her. _

_Mikan slapped my face hard. When she slapped me, I was awakening from the reality. I was wrong. Damn it Hyuuga. You hurt her. You shouldn't said those words. Damn it._

_I looked at her and I was about to apologize when to my dismay, I was too late. She look hurt and mad right now. She looked coldly to me, she was even worst from Imai right now. "You know Hyuuga, you'll regret saying those words. And I promise, you'll regret loosing me because you can never find someone like me, who is very stupid for loving someone like you." With that she ran away from me. My little shining star left me alone and the darkness started to embrace me again._

_I sat there, shocked. I can feel hot tears in my eyes. It's been a long time since I cried, I was 3 years old when I last cry and now I can feel crying again. I was stupid. I shouldn't done that. I should have stop her not make her give more reasons to leave me. I was a fucking asshole back there. _

_I stood up and followed her but as I've ran and ran, she was nowhere to be found. She really left me. I punched the wall several times until my hand was bleeding._

"_Mikan," I softly said her name. "I'm sorry."_

_Unknown to him, Mikan was just behind the walls, covering her mouth trying not to sob loudly. "I'm sorry, Natsume." She said then she ran away._

As I finished remembering that saddest day of my life, I've arrived at the girl's cr. I leaned on the wall and panted. I leaned my ear in the door and I heard Mikan sob. I hate seeing her cry, it made me sad either.

Then I heard her making her way to the door. I hid beside the wall and waited for her to get out. And after a minute she went out the comfort room. I walk silently towards her and grab her wrist.

"Hyuuga?" she gasped. I almost growled when he called me Hyuuga. I hate when she calls me that. It was as if we're completely strangers.

"Let's talk." I coldly said.

Then with that I drag her to our Sakura tree. It has been a long time since we went here together. I know, it's just one month but for me it feels like it was a year or a century.

When we arrived their, I stopped walking. She stopped also when I did. I let go of her wrist and face her. There was no emotion on her face and it made me think that this isn't the right Mikan I've drag here in the Sakura tree.

She glared at me. "What do you want from me?" she coldly asked me.

I was silent for a moment. Stop being a dumbass Natsume, this isn't the right time to be defeated by your pride. I was really nervous right now, but it's now or never.

I sighed. This is it. "I can't take this anymore! I…still love you, so much, Mikan and I missed you more than you'll ever know." I said those words clearly and loudly. Enough for her to hear. There, I've said. Woah. I feel happy.

She was silent when I said it. I know I rarely confess my feelings and I'm not shock if she was take aback when I confess to her what I feel right now.

"Natsume…" she silently said.

"I know, I've hurted you but I swear, I never meant those words. I was just hurt and angry when you said those words to me."

"Natsume?" he said my name again. "I…I"

I held her hand and she looked at me with those chocolate eyes. "Do you still love me?" I asked her. I was hoping for a yes but when she sighed, I was thinking it was a No.

"My plan…was to forgive and forget. To forgive my self on loving you and forget that I have love you." She looked at me straight in the eyes. "But neither one of them, I can't accomplish."

When I heard her said those words, I felt completely happiness all over me. Why did I ever though about her saying a No? I smiled at her and hugged her tight. Oh, how I miss this petite body of hers. I pressed my lips on hers and I was glad that she responded on the kiss.

She broke the kiss. "But…" she started. But what? "We can't be back together."

The happiness that was all over me was gone. The happiness was immediately replaced from sadness. "Why?" I asked her. Why not? I lover her she loves me. Why wouldn't we be back together?

"Natsume…" I notice she was nervous right now. Very nervous. "I have…leukemia,"

_I have…leukemia I have…leukemia I have…leukemia_

Thos words repeated on my head. I was frozen and silent and stunned and shocked when she said those words. My face right now was like it has seen a monster. This can't be. Mikan has a leukemia. No, why did this happen? This should be a joke.

Then it struck me. Is this the reason why she broke up with me?

"Is…that the reason…why…" I can't finish my question. It was like my tongue was tied.

She nodded. "Yes, that's the main reason."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she'd been lying to me for a long time now? How could she?

Tears are now falling in her eyes. I raised my hand to wipe it but in the end I still drop it.

"Because…I don't want…to hurt you…" she said between cries.

I was just there, standing. Still shock on what she had just confess to me. She held my hand then drop it. She tiptoed and leaned closer to me. She kissed me on my lips.

"I love you," she softly said. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I answered her. She smiled at me and when I saw her smile it made me sad to think that I'll never see that smile, the smile that was only for me. I have to do something. "I can…I can be with you even if you…"

Before I can finish what I would say she cut me off. She shook her head. No, Natsume. I want you to be happy. Don't just waste your time just to be with me. I'm going to die. I want you to spend the rest of your life happy with someone else." She smiled at me and hugged me. I was about to hug her back but she let go of me. "I will always be your guardian angel. I love you even if I'm with God."

She started to run away from me. I was again left there, standing, doing nothing like what happened when she broke up with me.

I still can't recover on what happened. I can't still accept that Mikan has leukemia. She's going to die sooner or later. I wanted to be with here until the very end but she won't let me. She left me because she want me to be happy with someone else.

**So, you'll just stand there again? Do nothing, let Mikan left you like that.**

_I don't know. I don't know what to do. I felt stupid and useless right now._

**Yes, you're stupid right now but I thought the Natsume Hyuuga isn't stupid? He isn't useless. What happened to him? Did he just vanish just like that?**

I was silent when my inner self said those words.

**Natsume, you've been waiting for Mikan all your life. Now you have her, you just let her leave just like that. You wanted to talk to her and want everything to be okay again. Now, you know that she still loves you and she really needs you know you became an idiot. Where's your brain when you need it?**

I shook my head and ran away from the tree. I followed Mikan though I don't know where she is. I went to the girls cr and banged the door opened.

"Mikan!" I shouted. No one answered.

I ran again and went to the library. She goes there whenever she wanted to be alone. I arrived there and scanned my eyes. She wasn't there.

I left the library and kept searching Mikan. While I was running I spotted Narumi. I ran towards him.

"Narumi!" I called him.

He stop on his tracks and looked smiled at me. "Nat---"

I cut him off. "Where's Mikan?" I asked him frantically.

He looked shock on the way I asked him. I glared at him. "Tell me, where's Mikan!?"

"Natsu…I don't know, where she is…Is there—" I left him before he can finish talking. I kept searching to Mikan when I realize I have no energy to run.

I leaned on a wall and panted. I grab my phone and called her. But no one was answering. I called her many times but she isn't answering her phone. I ran again, hoping I'll find her.

"Hyuuga." A familiar cold velvet voice called me.

I stopped running and turned around. And there their was, Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, Aoi and Youichi standing there. Aoi was crying and Youichi looked like he was really sad and frustrated. Ruka look lonely and sad and Hotaru, behind her emotionless face, I can see the sadness and pain in her eyes.

"Natsume…" Ruka sadly said. "Mikan…"

"Mikan!? Where is she?" they all looked at Imai. "Tell me, what happened to her!"

Hotaru shooked her head then tears fell in her eyes. "She's…gone."

My eyes widen on what just Imai said. No she can't be gone. "Wha…t?" I managed to say. They were all silent. I grab Imai's shoulder. "Where is she now? Tell me!"

Ruka pushed me and grab Imai. "Relaz, Natsume. She's in the hospi---"

I didn't let Ruka finished on what he was saying. I left them and ran outside the school. I instantly went on the school's parking lot and rode on my BMW. I drove fast that I almost hit an old lady crossing on the street. I don't care If get arrested after this. I just have to go see Mikan. I have to see her. Maybe there was just jokinh. Maybe she can still be save.

After 10 minutes, I arrived in the hospital. I ran fast again and went to the Nurse's office. "Is there Mikan Sakura admitted here?" I asked while panting. I'm really tired right now but I don't care.

'Mikan Sakura?" she said in a worried expression. "She' in the room 709 sir but I think she just died."

"Died?" I mimicked. "NO…" I whispered quietly.

I dashed on the elevator but there are a lot of people in the elevator. "Damn," I cursed. I went to the stairs and race toward on Mikan's room. When I arrived there, I hurriedly went inside. I banged the door open and everyone looked at me.

I didn't look at me instead I focused my eyes on the lifeless body of the person I love. I walk slowly on the bed. They started to go out on the room. I sat down on the chair beside Mikan's bed.

"Mi…kan.."

I hugged her body so tight. "Mikan." They were right, she's dead. My little star is gone again. "Mikan." I said her name again. "No, Mikan."

I lay down beside her on the bed and hugged her petite body. I can't believe that the cheerful Mikan that I used to hug is now lifeless and dead. "Why did you leave me again, Polka?" I mumbled.

I can feel the hot tears on my eyes. I buried my face on her strawberry scent hair. "I love you so much, Mikan."

"All your life you've waited for love to come and stay. And now that I have found you, you must not slip away. I know it's hard believin' the words you've heard before." I sang the song sadly. It was the song my mom wrote for my dad when he left us. And I'm singing the song again now that she left me. I hummed the song silently as I felt the pain in my heart.

Mikan left me again and I didn't do anything like before. I was still an asshole. I was stupid that I've let her go again without doing anything, without stopping her.

She caressed her face as she wanted to remember her features. Her beautiful features.

A tear fell on Mikan's cheek.

Believe it or not, Natsume Hyuuga cried.

----

I opened my eyes after I remember the most painful day in my life. It was as if I can feel the pain coming back from me. I know I made my biggest mistake in that day of my life. Again, I was too late on making her mine again. I truly regretted what I did that day and until now, I still can't forgive my self on just letting her die just like that. Doing nothing.

Ruka told me that I should get over it. Mikan is happy right now, wherever she is and It's been 50 years ago since that very day. But who can blame me? Who would blame a stupid jerk who didn't do anything on the day she can still save the girl he love. He's Natsume Hyuuga and in just one snap he can order doctors to save Mikan, as soon as possible but he didn't do it.

When Mikan died the secrets have been revealed. Youichi and Hotaru told Aoi and Ruka and all of us the truth. They broke with Aoi and Ruka because they know if they wouldn't there would be a chance that Mikan and I will be in touch again.

Mikan didn't allow it but they insist it. After Mikan was buried, the two coupled became together again. And until now they still are. Aoi and Youichi is happily married now, they even have 3 kids and a lot of grand children. Hotaru and Ruka has two kids and they also has plenty grandchildren. The truth I envy them. They're happy together with the people they love and here I am, the legendary Hyuuga Natsume, all girls swoon over him but he didn't have a wife nor a family.

Yes, I didn't get married. I live with Aoi right now.I didn't had any girlfriend after Mikan. She was the only one who I love. My friends told me to move on and be happy with someone else but I can't. I can't find someone who can make me smile just like Mikan did. I can't find someone who can brighten my day just like Mikan did. No one can replace Mikan in my heart.

I felt my eyes closing again. I smiled as I remember those happy days with Mikan. The day I met her and called her polkadots. They day I realized that she was the girl I love. The day I confess to her. The day we had our first date and kiss. Thos happy days made me happy a little.

I sighed and inhale the air and exhale back again. I wish I can see Mikan again. Hug her and kiss her again. Apologize to her and tell her how much I love her.

"Natsume…" a sweet voice called me.

It was a familiar cheerful sweet voice. I'm sure I'm dreaming again.

"Natsume…" it called again.

I opened my eyes and to my shock and happiness I saw Mikan standing infront me. She look beautiful and fantastic. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and she has still her usual pig tails.

"Mikan?" I said. I was shocked when I heard I had my teenage voice again. I touch my face and I was young again. "Is this…real?" I asked her.

She grab my hand and made me stood up. She looked at me and giggled. "Yes." She said.

"Am...I dead? Is this the…end?"

She smiled and hug me tight. She broke the hug and looked me in the eyes. "No, Natsume. This is just the beginning."

I hugged her tight and capture her lips. We savoured the moment but we both need air so we broke the kiss. "I'm so sorry, Mikan. I didn't save you back then. I was wrong on not saving you. I…I was really wrong…" I broke the hug and stared at her. "If you want to slap me or punch me…I-I can…understand---"

She cut me off with a kiss. I was shocked first then depend on it after. After the kiss she looked deep in my eyes and smiled. "Natsume, that was in the past and I forgive you for that. Perhaps everything is just God's will right?"

"But…I still didn't save…" she put her index finger on my mouth. "Natsume, I'm not mad at you. Why would I? I know I was dying that day and no one can do anything to save me. I'm just happy that you're here now with me. Aren't you happy?"

I hugged her and smiled. "Of course, Polka. You just don't know how happy I am."

She pushed me playfully and pouted. "You still remember that nickname? Hmph!"

I laughed. "Of course," I smirked at her and leaned on her ear. "I bet that's your underwear right now?"

"NATSUME!" she shrieked.

I chuckled and she laughed. "Anyway," she began. "I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

"I met your father here and he's waiting for us there."

"My…father?" I almost choked when I heard her said father.

She nodded then she grinned. "Yep, and she told me a lot of things about you." She grab my wrist. "Now, let's go. Old man shouldn't let be wait."

Before she can grab me all the way there, I grab her first and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widen on my sudden gesture but she closed her eyes and kissed me back. As we broke the kiss I smiled on her.

"I love you, Mikan. I can't find the right words to say how much I love you because words can't even explain how deep my love for you but.." I caressed her cheeks as the blush appear on it. I made my smile bigger. "Thank God I found you."

Tears fall in her chocolate eyes. She really gets emotional every time I tell her cheesy quotes and lines. I wiped the tears away and she smiled at be. "Natsume, I love you too. I…I don't know what to say but I guess, I really owe a big time to God for giving me a person like you in my life."

"Let's stop this cheesy moment. It gives me Goosebumps." She laughed on what I said. "Now, let's go to my father. I want to know what things he said about me."

She nodded. I intertwined my hand on her hand and we walk together inside the paradise that I know we'll never be separated again.

And that's how Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga's love reunited. And the rest is _history. :)_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/n: Did you like it? I hope you did! Sorry that it took so long for me to post Natsume's POV. So please, drop a review! PLEASE! REVIEWS PLEASE! THANKS :)**


	4. Thank you note:

**BROKEN STRINGS**

**

* * *

**

I've finished my ONE SHOT that turned into TWO SHOTS story titles BROKEN STRINGS. and i'm happy and glad and flattered oh, no words can explain how happy am i to those who read it, drop their reviews, made this their favorites and alerts. I'm very thankful. You've supported this story just like you've supported my previous ONE SHOT and currently on progress, SO MUCH FOR THE HAPPY ENDING. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

And now I wanted to give credits to those who drop a review, made this story their favorites and alerts.

* * *

**THOSE WHO DROP THEIR REVIEWS, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**pinkstarpatricia**

**An Identified Nobody**

**Xx-darkness-angelxX**

**Lost Wingz**

**Mamisyv**

**sakuraaimer**

**teh-crazeh-one**

**f**

**StOicLaVenDer**

**natsumeXmikan4ever**

**missy115**

**Clique Trick**

**Little-Miss-Giggle**

**xxxkawaiixxx**

**Kai Hyuuga**

**Xxblack-wingszXx**

**

* * *

  
**

**WHO MADE THIS THEIR FAVORITE AND ALERTS. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**-angels cry018-**

**animeaddict01**

**Clique Trick**

**cutetintin**

**Kai Hyuuga**

**Lost Wingz**

**Mamisayv**

**pinkstarpatricia**

**sakuraamier**

**StOicLaVenDer**

**Xiao Ying Love HIM**

**XxblackwingszxX**

**An Identified Nobody**

**pinkstarpatricia**

**

* * *

**

And again, from the deepest portion of my heart, thank you so much! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! i hope you'll support my others story:) thanks again! YOU'RE ALL THE BEST :D MWAH MWAH! :x


End file.
